Scott Dolph
, Manhattan |eyes = Brown |hair = Blond |ethnicity = African American |family = * Wife * Fortune (daughter) * Jackson (son-in-law) * Unborn grandchild * Vamp (possible Lover) |games = Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = * Kevin Michael Richardson (MGS2) * Phil LaMarr (MGS2: DGN) |japanactor = Daisuke Gōri }} Scott Dolph was the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps as of the Tanker Incident in 2007. He was the father of Helena Dolph Jackson, otherwise known as Fortune of Dead Cell. He was very protective of her, quoted as saying: "I have a daughter-- and it is my greatest wish never to have her, or her children, experience the horror of nuclear war." Biography RAY project Following the Shadow Moses Incident, Commandant Scott Dolph oversaw the development of Metal Gear RAY, designed to put an end to the proliferation of Metal Gear derivatives that emerged after plans for Metal Gear REX were leaked onto the black market. He also realized that most of the Navy would not support their plan, and there were attempts by officials with Air and Submarine backgrounds and with an agenda to cash in on the increase of nuclear proliferation, as well as a major party, trying to derail the RAY project, but he was confident that the RAY project would succeed. On August 8, 2007, Dolph and his Marines were transporting the RAY prototype for field testing on board the , when the ship was hijacked by Revolver Ocelot and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. At the time, Dolph was giving a speech to his men concerning Metal Gear RAY, and was unaware his ship was under siege, to which he also intended to broadcast his speech live to an unknown receiver, as well as various members of the military in addition to the Marines on board the Discovery.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). This is mentioned in an optional Codec conversation with Otacon, during the Tanker Incident. Also, the reason why the receiver is listed as unknown is because a heavy firewall blocked Otacon's attempts to pinpoint the receiving location, and it is never revealed exactly who the speech is being transmitted to. Ocelot made his presence known after Dolph finished his speech, and during the resulting confrontation, Dolph was held at gunpoint by Sergei Gurlukovich. However, Ocelot betrayed his supposed ally, and both Sergei and Dolph were mortally wounded and killed, respectively, by Ocelot in a tense shootout (the latter expired immediately via a gunshot to his brow). He also expressed shock shortly before his demise that the Patriots were trying to steal, or take back, as Ocelot stated, RAY. Dolph's death was later covered up as the result of a training accident. After death Fortune blamed Solid Snake, who was present at the time, for her father's death, though Ocelot himself eventually told her the truth, moments before he shot her atop Arsenal Gear. In addition, she also believed that her father's ghost cursed her with her apparent supernatural luck. Personality and traits According to Snake, Dolph was rumored to be bisexual, having had a relationship with Vamp while he was still married to his wife. Dolph apparently possessed nanomachines in his body that forced him to substitute the phrase, "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo," in place of, "the Patriots." Behind the scenes The character of was named after the Konami representative of same name, who, at one point, was Hideo Kojima's personal translator. The real life Dolph was one of the voice actors of the hostages in Metal Gear Solid 2. Dolph also appears as a rapper in Konami's Dance Dance Revolution series, under the alias Scotty D. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty According to Hideo Kojima's "Grand Game Plan" for Metal Gear Solid 2, Dolph's speech contained additional dialogue that was cut from the final version. The reasons for its removal was possibly due to most of the Arsenal Ship plotline being removed from the final version. The dialogue was originally to occur be between the lines "The Metal Gear RAY you see here is to prevent that possibility," and "We the Marines will lead the charge to a new world order with Metal Gear RAY," and were as follows: "'''General Scott Dolph:' This project was evolved from the Arsenal Ship Program advanced from the mid-90s by the 25th Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Mike Boorda. Some say that has led to it being cursed. Admiral Boorda's death was indeed unfortunate. However, we must carry RAY to its completion. ... The predecessor to this project was the Arsenal Ship Program advanced of the mid-90s. However, the man heading it up, Admiral Boorda, unexpectedly committed suicide in May of 1996, resulting in the program being abruptly shelved at Phase II, its stage of functional planning. Development of Metal Gear REX began immediately afterwards, a fact which gave rise to a number of rumors surrounding the admiral's death, as I'm sure you're all aware."'' When logging in during the Tanker Chapter, the term "Policenauts" is seen in brackets behind Scott's username, alluding to the earlier Kojima game of the same name. Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance In the Snake Tales scenario "Dead Man's Whisper," Dolph invites Solid Snake to the Big Shell to participate in a terrorist simulation, and has Vamp act out as a terrorist. To keep Snake from drawing attention to himself, he also gives him the alias "Iroquois Pliskin." However, the terrorist simulation ends up turning into the real deal after Vamp massacres the SEAL squad that was originally supposed to act out the simulation in Strut F. Dolph later learns that Vamp's original plan was to take revenge on everyone in order to make it appear as though Jackson, former leader of Dead Cell, had been wrongly imprisoned. However, Vamp ends up being used by Navy Captain O'Brien in his goal to "tame" Dead Cell. Dolph was originally supposed to be executed by Vamp, but later retires as a result of the incident. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Dolph makes a cameo appearance as a ghost near a collapsed furnace in the casting facility of Shadow Moses during Act 4. It should be noted that he is the only character other than Master Miller, who was killed three days before the Shadow Moses Incident happened, who appears as a ghost in Shadow Moses despite not actually being involved in it (not counting the development team's ghosts). Metal Gear Solid 2 Digital Graphic Novel Dolph appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2 Digital Graphic Novel with the same role as in the main game. In this appearance, he was voiced by Phil LaMarr, who coincidentally also voiced Vamp, who was rumored to be Scott Dolph's lover. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Non-canon appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Snake Tales) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (ghost) Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Notes and references de:Scott Dolph es:Scott Dolph Category:Male Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Snake Tales Characters Category:Americans Category:Parents